Il n'a pas tes yeux
by P'tite-Yume
Summary: J'ai été fasciné, j'ai été répugné. J'ai eu peur de tout ça, j'ai reculé. Je t'ai rejetée et tu es partie. Les regrets se mêlent aux souvenirs qui s'effacent peu à peu avec le temps. Mais ton regard reste brûlant, vivant, comme une relique intouchable...


_Coucou chers lecteurs !_

_Voici un petit OS, cadeau pour Clo la folle qui me fait rire... Merci pour celui que tu m'as fait Clo, et merci pour tout._

_Sinon, je sais bien que les fics avec des OC ne sont pas beaucoup lues alors ce serait gentil à vous de laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez aimer me lire ou non (c'est votre avis après tout ^^exprimez le)_

_Enfin, c'est la première fois dans une fic que j'utilise le "Je" et aussi la première fois que j'utilise Drago. . . On verra bien si c'est réussit ou pas ! Je compte sur vous pour le dire !_

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

* * *

**Il n'a pas tes yeux**

La pluie bat les carreaux froids et dehors le vent gémit en emportant les dernières feuilles mortes qui dansent une ultime valse. La rue est déserte, le parc de la maison aussi. Scorpius joue dans sa chambre silencieusement. Scorpius qui a les yeux trop gris…

Tout est si vide de vie qu'on pourrait croire que la mort s'est emparée des murs des maisons et des pavés de la ruelle. Que la mort s'est emparée du cœur des habitants, comme elle a prit le mien des années auparavant. A l'intérieur le feu crépite mais malgré cela, je frisonne parce qu'aucune chaleur ne peut plus m'atteindre. Mon teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et mes traits sont tirés parce que je passe mes nuits à ressasser des souvenirs que le temps efface peu à peu. Mes yeux gris sont vides, parce que le bonheur ne peut plus les remplir. En cette fin de journée pluvieuse d'automne, alors le crépuscule embaume l'air du soir, alors que le feu meurt dans la cheminée et que je frisonne encore et encore, une vague de souvenirs me submerge. Et m'entraîne sans que je ne puisse me débattre, sans que je ne veuille me débattre même si je sais que ça va me faire mal. Même si je sais que la tristesse va m'envahir, et que mon cœur va se noyer. Tant pis. Je veux tellement revoir ton sourire encore une fois… Rien qu'une fois. Pour pouvoir rêver un peu aux jours heureux, qui me manquent tant…Tout comme toi. Surtout comme toi.

Ton visage apparaît, m'envahit.

_Des yeux d'une incroyable palette de couleurs, mélange du bleu ciel, du gris des nuages et du vert des feuillages de printemps. Des yeux qui lancent des éclairs, cachés derrière une franche. Des cheveux châtains foncés qui tombaient en cascade sur tes omoplates. Un corps plein de formes harmonieuses et une petite taille qui n'hésitent pas à se dresser pour des causes plus grosses qu'elle. Bien trop grosses pour toi…_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-il toujours fallut que tu te dresses contre l'injustice ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ton fichu caractère guide chacun de tes pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas garder tes remarques pour toi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la folie qui t'habitait prenne le dessus ? Pourquoi as-tu foncé tête baissée ? Pourquoi penser à toi fait si mal ?_

_Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à toi. Toi en moi. Je t'avais toujours trouvé horripilante, énervante, obsédante. C'était ça l'amour ? C'était avoir envie de te voir mais aussi de te rejeter ? C'était être froid pour contrôler cette chaleur ? C'était se moquer de toi pour que tu me regardes ? C'était adorer voir ton sourire tout en ne pouvant que te mettre en colère ? C'était être triste quand tu n'étais pas là ? C'était te vouloir pour moi tout en ne le montrant jamais ? C'était avoir envie de tes lèvres, de tes bras ? C'était aimer tes regards coléreux ? C'était être envoûté par la couleur si particulière de tes yeux ? _

_C'était ça l'amour ?_

_Je t'avais rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Tu étais une fille toute petite qui riait trop fort, entourée d'une bande de Sang de Bourbe. Tu étais une traîtresse à ton sang, une sang pur qui reniait la valeur du sang. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle personne. J'ai été fasciné. J'ai été répugné. Par tes gestes amicaux avec ces nés de Moldus. J'ai été envoûté par tes yeux, et horrifié par ton comportement. Tu ne respectais pas les codes, l'honneur dû à notre rang. Tu nous rabaissais. Je t'ai instantanément détestée. Tu es allée à Gryffondor et j'ai juré de te faire payer ça. Tu déshonorais ta famille de tradition Serpandarde avec le sourire ! Tu ne valais pas mieux que ces miteux Weasley !_

_J'ai tout fait pour te blesser, te rabaisser, je me suis moqué. Mais tu m'as ignoré, tu étais la seule à le faire. J'ai prit cette brûlante chaleur qui me consumait pour de la colère. Je me suis voilé la face, je me suis drapé dans mon arrogance. Je t'ai jugé de haut. Tu n'as réagit que lorsque je m'en suis prit à tes Sangs de Bourbe d'amis. En particulier Inès. Ça avait été la première fois tu t'étais dressée contre moi._

_Tes yeux s'étaient posés sur moi, brillant de colère._

_A partir de cet instant, les années se sont écoulées entre ma haine pour Potter, Weasley et Granger et ce sentiment étrange pour toi, Katy Campbell. Tu es devenue une obsession dont j'ignorais l'origine. Je ne te voyais plus comme une naine, à peine jolie et au caractère de cochon. J'oubliais même que tu étais une traîtresse. Quand je te voyais j'oubliais ce que disait mon père. C'était trop violent, trop profond, trop impulsif. Ça m'a fait peur. Ce que tu me faisais vivre m'effrayer._

_Je t'ai encore plus détesté._

_Mes efforts ont été vains. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter mon petit jeu, je ne pouvais plus me passer de nos piques, de nos colères, de nos insultes. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ton regard sur moi, qui me réchauffait tant que j'ai crus plusieurs fois me faire brûler. J'ai mit mon dédain, mon air indifférent en avant. Je t'ai montré mon mépris, j'ai tout fait pour te faire céder, pour gagner et pouvoir me délivrer de ton image. J'ai si bien réussit que c'est moi qui ai perdu. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça._

_Je pensais toujours pouvoir me contrôler._

_Tu étais entrée dans nos vestiaires. Le match de Quidditch venait de s'être finit, en tant que poursuiveuse de Gruffondor tu avais joué à merveilles. Mais nous avions gagné, grâce à moi. Tu m'as attrapé par le col de la chemise de mon uniforme et m'avais accusé d'avoir triché. Tu m'avais insulté, tu avais crié en te fichant du reste de mon équipe. D'ailleurs moi aussi je n'avais pas fait attention à eux. Jamais ton visage n'avait été aussi proche du mien. J'ai perdu un instant mon assurance, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je t'ai soulevé de terre, écrasant avec violence mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu n'as pas frappé. Tu as répondu à mon baiser avec une fièvre qui avait décuplé la mienne._

_Je n'avais pas su ce qui m'arrivé. _

_Tout avait été bouleversé, mon univers avait tremblé. Pour la première fois. Je ne l'avais pas supporté, j'avais retrouvé ma froideur, mon dédain. Pour le reste de l'école j'étais redevenu celui qui te détestait. Mais quand il n'y avait que nous, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Et tu n'as pas refusé mes caresses, mes étreintes, mes baisers. Tes yeux avait prit une brillance plus profonde, plus belle que celle de la colère. Tu t'illuminais, tu étais belle. Tu étais devenue encore plus désirable. Ça me faisait peur, c'était si excitant, si brûlant… Aux yeux de tous nous nous détestions, mais entre nous un chemin s'était tracé. Le toi et le moi étions un nous… Je me suis mit à espérer. Je me suis mit à songer à l'avenir. En quelques mois tu étais devenue trop importante, c'était la première fois qu'une personne prenait tant de place en moi. C'était effrayant. C'était ça le bonheur ? J'en ai eut peur, j'ai reculé._

_Jamais je ne me suis pardonnée._

_Après, les événements s'étaient précipités, mais toi… Tu m'obsédais toujours autant. La couleur de tes yeux et leur éclat me hantaient. La guerre avait éclaté, je n'avais pas de nouvelles. Tu devais être traqué. Traîtresse à son sang. L'insulte sonnait faux quand ils la prononçaient contre les gens comme toi. Contre toi. Comme pouvaient-ils te résumer en si peu de mots ? J'en étais malade, je me suis refermé encore plus. Refoulant tout en moi, gardant mon apparence impassible. J'ai construit un oasis au plus profond de mon être, je t'ai fait une place en moi. Je voulais que tu prennes enfin cette place que je n'avais pas voulu t'offrir. Quand je te l'ai dit c'était trop tard._

_Trop tard._

_Poudlard était en flammes cette nuit-là, cette nuit où tu es partie. Je t'ai cherché, comme prit de cette impulsion qui caractérisait mes sentiments. Je t'ai vu, fière, arrogante. Droite, baguette en main. Courageuse. Tu rayonnais dans toute cette noirceur. Tu protégeais tes amies, tes convictions. Ce en quoi tu croyais. Tu n'étais pas une lâche, pas comme moi. Tu n'étais pas une traîtresse, prise entre deux camps. Pas comme moi. Tu étais entière, vivante, forte. Ton regard s'est posé sur moi, j'ai jeté mon masque d'arrogance au sol. Tu as eut la folie de courir vers moi, te fichant du reste du monde. Tes incroyables yeux noyés de larmes. Mon prénom accroché à tes lèvres. Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que tu sois si inconsciente ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu sois Si impulsive ? Si folle ? Si toi ?_

_Et tu n'as pas vu le sort._

_Tu es tombée sans un bruit, sans un cri. C'est le mien qui a retenti. Tu es tombée sur moi, et j'ai glissé au sol. Lorsque mes yeux ont accroché ton regard, j'ai vu que tu avais comprit. Que tu savais que la mort allait te tendre la main. J'étais en transe et toi si calme. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, que j'avais toujours été le seul malgré toutes nos disputes. Ton regard brillait tant que s'en avait été aveuglant. Tu m'avais répété tes sentiments encore et encore. Comme une mélodie qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie. Mon cœur avait disparu de mon être, tout s'était effacé. J'ai posé mes lèvres une dernière fois sur les tiennes. Comme pour t'insuffler ce souffle de vie qui te quittait. Comme pour t'empêcher de m'abandonner. Tu m'as sourit, et je t'ai dit pour la première fois que je t'aimais. Mais tes incroyables yeux s'étaient fermés, tout comme mon âme. As-tu jamais entendu ces trois petits mots ? _

_J'ai pleuré en public pour la première et dernière fois en te serrant contre moi. Me maudissant pour mon arrogance, pour mon dédain, pour mes erreurs. Je ne pouvais pas me pardonner. Jamais je ne le pourrais. Tu venais de me quitter, tout comme toutes mes chances de bonheur._

_Je le savais il ne pouvait exister sans toi._

Aujourd'hui, je frissonne encore et encore. Je me suis vengée de ton agresseur mais tu n'es pas revenue. Le temps efface ton image, et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ne plus me rappeler des courbes de ton corps, je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre le souvenir de mes années de bonheur, de la passion de nos baiser. Je ne pourrais pas m'en passer, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de toi. Le dernier vestige de ton sourire, de ton rire, de ton sale caractère, de ton courage, de ta loyauté, de nos baisers, de nos étreintes, de nos disputes, de nos piques. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes encore une fois. Je n'y survivrais pas.

Alors je ressasse mes souvenirs chaque jour, pour n'oublier aucun détail. Pour faire comme si tu étais encore là. Le matin quand je me lève, les après-midi dans mon bureau, pendant les repas, le soir quand je me couche à côté de la femme que m'ont choisie mes parents. Cette femme froide, plus effacée que ta brûlante présence qui continue à vivre en moi et dans mes rêves.

Heureusement, une seule chose n'est pas altérée par le temps. Une chose persiste, et reste aussi vivante que si tu étais encore là. Près de moi. A la place de cette femme. Une chose que tu n'as pas laissée. Une chose que j'ai toujours voulut dans mes enfants, une chose que Scorpius n'aura jamais.

Mon cœur ne semble plus battre, j'entends Scorpius qui descend les escaliers. Il entre dans mon bureau. S'approche doucement de moi, comme pour ne pas me briser par sa turbulente présence. Je ne supporte pas voir son regard gris et pourtant il croise le mien. La tristesse me démonte et mes illusions s'effondrent. Il a mes traits et ceux de cette étrangère.

Mais il n'a pas tes yeux.

* * *

_Conquis ? Déçu ? Avez-vous aimer ? Et est ce que Drago est bien Drago ? J'ai peur d'avoir mal retranscrit son caractère... Et que pensez vous de Katy ? Merci de m'avoir lut en tout cas. Et s'il vous plaît, une review même avec trois lettres est toujours un plaisir. ^^_


End file.
